conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SubWorld2400/Locations
Here is a list of locations in the SubWorld 2400 Universe that do not have enough information for their own articles, more locations will be added as the project continues. Deng'Shi Deng'Shi, meaning 'City of Lights' in Standard Chinese is the capital city of the planet Sinhon, and is the largest city of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Deng'Shi is named for its nightly illumination with millions of lights particularly traditional lanterns. Deng'Shi is known for its traditional oriental arhcitecture and its view of the Shui Shanyao Temple above the city in the Shanyao Mountains. Deng'Shi is also the location of major guild headquarters, including the Traders Guild and the Merceneries Guild, it is also the location of several major Commonwealth ministries such as the Ministry of Trade and the Ministry of Resources. Geldstrom Geldstrom is the second largest city on Jiangyin after New Shanghai. Geldstrom was the second settlement established on the planet in 23XX, and has grown from a small colonial town to a major densely packed and bustling city with diverse cultura influences. Londinium Londinium is the capital and largest city of Albion, and is also the capital of the Commonwealth of Allied Planet's government. Londinium's buildings are mostly built in imperial gothic style modeled after 'ancient London' from the 20th century. The city is the centre of wealth on the Western Capital World of Albion, and is central in education, politics and law, with some of the most prestigious acadamies and court houses in the system let alone the Commonwealth. Londinium's cityscape is dominated by its clock tower, modeled after Big Ben however with a digital screen, aswell as gothic domes and large parks with greenery, a stark contrast from the grey lime stone of the buildings very different to the busy and packed cities of the independent worlds. Houses of Parliament The Houses of Parliament are the centre of the Commonwealth's governing body in the city of Londinium. The Parliament Houses are somewhat modelled after the old United Kingdom Parliament Buildings in Westminster, London. The Parliament houses are heavily secured located within the security zone of the Commonwealth's governing district. New Shanghai New Shanghai is the capital of the planet Jiangyin, located on the planets so called 'Big Continent' the city is one of the largest of the independent planets, and is the capital of the League of Autonomous Planets organisation and the Inter-Planetary Courts of Law. New Shanghai is the bustling core of Jiangyin, with its tall buildings covered with neon lights and digital screens, with the streets below a sea of people dressed in colourful clothing meander through the masses and traffic hurtles past. New Vegas New Vegas is a major city on the planet Dunsmuir, notorious for its Casinos and Resorts, aswell as its nightlife, however the city is heavily secured under Commonwealth governance. Qin Shi Huang Casino The Qin Shi Huang Casino is a large casino resort in New Vegas, named after the first emporer of unified China in 221 BC, the casino is ancient dynastic China themed, and is known for its connection to the system-wide Neo-Triad gang, and can often be dangerous. Triple Worlds Casino and Resort The Triple Worlds Casino Resort is one of the largest casinos in New Vegas. The casino has three different cultural themes from the three capital planets of the system, Sinhon with East Asia, Albion with Western and Memphis with Arabian. The Casino is layed out in three inter-connected towers it stands out in New Vegas' skyline. Rajah Rajah is the capital city of the planet Kalidasa and the centre of its independent government. Named for the Hindi word for Prince, Rajah is a bustling city full of traditional Indian style architecture from the remnants of information from before the Great Rise. Rajah is one of the major cities of the League of Autonomous Planets. Category:SubWorld 2400